


One-shot Hadonn Dancinng

by ViviHandon21



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Handon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviHandon21/pseuds/ViviHandon21
Summary: IT'S SPRING BALL DAY AND EVERYONE IS INVOLVED IN THE EVENT. AFTER VERY INSISTING, LIZZIE CONVINCES HOPE TO PARTICIPATE AND SHE HAS ENDED HAVING A SURPRISE ON THE WAY TO THE GYM WHAT WOULD END IN A WONDERFUL AND UNEXPECTED NIGHT.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 9





	One-shot Hadonn Dancinng

POV HOPE

I can't believe I let Lizzie convince me to go to this ball. Now, in addition to worrying about how to save Landon, I was still trying to find a hairstyle that matched the dress. As much as this whole production irritated me, part of me knew that we needed a moment like this to ease the tension. Dealing with the fact that supernatural beings that they are in danger of falling into eternal oblivion and that their boyfriend is possessed by an evil entity. Okay, finally I'm done. It was really cool, for a moment I almost forgot all the problems until I remember that I would not be accompanied by the boy I love. I turned my back on the mirror and walked out the door. I was walking down the stairs to the gym when I saw him at the foot of the rail.

H: - What are you doing here?

LA: - Isn't it a prom day? I'm sure my invitation has gone astray.

H: - Or maybe you just weren't invited.

He held out his arm to me and for some reason I accepted. He was beautiful in that

suit, but I would never admit it. Landon looked me up and down and looked at me before saying:

LA: - Despite our current condition, I think it is necessary to say how beautiful it looks in red, highlights your eyes.

Okay, it took me by surprise.

H: - Thank you. You don't look bad in a suit, either.

LA: - Certainly not.

I didn't understand what was going on. MaliLandon decided to enjoy a teenage dance with me, or was Landon trying to tell me that he was still there somewhere in his mind? What was the purpose of him being there, after all.

This was disturbing my head as we walked to the gym and when we arrived, I left the trance of questions. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

LA: - It looks like we're getting attention.

H: - Do you think?

Dr. Saltzman hurriedly came to us with a worried countenance, which was to be expected when his enemy enters his school's ballroom.

A: - What are you doing here?

LA: - Isn't it obvious? I came to accompany Mrs. Mikaelson.

H: - Why don't you go get something to drink? That's what escorts do.

MaliLandon looked at me a little confused, nodded and left. I was as confused as he was, but I thought it best to go ahead and see where it was going. If there was the slightest chance of bringing Landon back even if it was just for the night, there would be nothing to do.

A: - Hope, what does that mean?

H: - I don't know! He just came and accompanied me here.

A: - You know it's not safe for anyone with him here, don't you?

H: - I know that he is not the evil entity that wants to exterminate us. I don't know what's going on, but there is something about Landon about him besides his looks and I'm not going to ruin the chance to bring him back.

A: - Are you going to put everyone in danger for that?

H: - Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone.

Then he looked at me knowing that nothing would change my mind and left. I knew he was right, no one would be safe with MaliLandon in the room, but I would not waste this chance. I was startled when I turned around, he was right behind me with two glasses of whatever they were serving, but he looked like a few friends.

LA: - I already noticed that they don't want me here tonight. But don't think that I intend to leave, not without a dance.

Then he placed the glasses on the nearest table and held out his hand to me. I was playing Sam Smith's Fire on fire and instinctively I accepted your invitation. He led me to the dance floor where the others were, and together (well together), we started dancing.

H: - So, are you going to tell me the reason for coming here today?

LA: - I think I have already made it very clear.

H: - You definitely didn't make it clear.

LA: - Okay, I thought of taking a break and enjoying a little of what the young people of this millennium call fun.

H: -And did you solve it like that, out of the blue?

LA: - Don't get your hopes up, young lady. Your boyfriend is gone, this body is now mine.

H: - I refuse to accept that. Somewhere, Landon is there, here.

LA: - Improbable.

H: - Do you want to convince me that you don't feel anything being here, like this, with me?

LA: - No, I just don't feel it.

We were staring at each other, eye to eye. It was a little difficult to sustain his gaze, those green eyes are very disconcerting, but I kept going. You could notice everyone uncomfortable around us, waiting for the moment to fight or flee, whichever was more sensible. But nothing happened, we just stayed there, looking at each other.

H: - Come on, Landon, I know it's still there. You need to fight this.

LA: - I suggest you focus on the dance and save your efforts, he can't hear you.

H: - You can, I know you can. Not only can, but you are listening, I know that.

LA: - Foolish hope, why do you think he can hear it or fight me?

H: - Because he knows that I will be here to help him. He wants and will come back to me, because I love him and he loves me.

LA: - Nonsense.

He responded so calmly that I almost gave up on the conversation, almost believed that Landon was not there, somewhere. But then I fixed my eyes on his and there was something so familiar, something so Landon ...

H: - So tell me, why do your eyes say otherwise?

In the next instant it all happened so fast that I could barely get the details. The music ended and his once serene face went from confused to an expression of fury. A wave of power spread through the gym, launching everyone a few feet away, including me. Those more agile fled, but, somewhere in the hall, Lizzie was still down. I saw a fast figure approach her, MG, and then MaliLandon attacked. In the midst of the confusion, Dr. Saltzman pulled Lizzie off the field and MaliLandon was about to hit the MG with a makeshift wooden stake. He then looked at me angrily, like the monster he was.

LA: - Do you think your pathetic boyfriend is still here? Do you think he controls me? Well, see how much control he has over me ...

He raised the stake and I could hear Lizzie screaming in despair. I thought of a teleportation spell quickly and when I found myself I was facing MaliLandon, with a wooden stake through my heart. I don't know if what came after that was a reverie for being on the verge of death, but I can swear I saw him. His eyes took on a look of panic when they met mine.

LA: - Hope ?! He whispered.

It was him. Everything went dark, but it was Landon.

I woke up in a fright breathing in all the air my lungs could absorb. I was in my room, still wearing the prom dress and beside me was Dr. Salzman. I was a little confused, it felt like there was a carnival in my head, my senses were messed up. He handed me a glass of what I perceived to be blood after it came close to my mouth, it had happened, I had died and was about to activate my vampire side. I hesitated with the glass for a moment, but the hunger was stronger and I drank.

A: - How do you feel?

H: - It doesn't matter.

But it did matter. I felt strange. I felt the breeze coming in through the window with every atom in my body; he could hear Dr. Saltzman's heartbeat; even the smell of flowers from the garden reached my room. It was incredible and at the same time scary. It was all very intense, and messy, but I tried to deal with it.

H: - Are you all well? What happened after I ...?

A: - They are all well. After you fell dead at Malivore's feet, he simply spread his wings and left. What were you thinking, Hope ?! Did you really think that monster would show weakness in front of you? MG was almost killed! Everyone was in danger!

H: - They're all alive, aren't they ?! I said I wouldn't let him hurt anyone!

A: - Hope, you died! Do you think that saving MG diminishes your reckless posture ?!

H: - Why are you so upset? I'm here, aren't I? I'm alive! I knew I would come back if he killed me.

A: - Hope, we are worried! We had to bring your dead body home!

It was then that I realized that he wasn't upset with me after all, but that he was worried about me. It turns out that, even though I know that I am practically immortal, Dr. Saltzman and my friends are still concerned with my life. I tried to calm my feelings, which was no longer so simple as they seemed much more intense. I sat down next to Dr. Saltzman and said as calmly as possible:

H: - Sorry. You're right, I was reckless in taking Malivore to the gym, I put everyone in danger.

A: - No, for that matter, we know that I couldn't have stopped him. It turns out that you put yourself in mortal danger for a change, and I wasn't ready to see you dead. It was a difficult time for us.

H: - I understand. But, Dr. Saltzman, as much as I died and all of that happened, we didn't lose today's battle.

A: - How can I not? You died, Hope.

H: - Yes, exactly. Without meaning to, Malivore ended up giving me the power I needed to kill him. He didn't count on that. And there's something else too ...

I got up and went to the window, it was still night and the sky was so starry that it could have been watching until dawn.

A: - What?

H: - Landon, he's still there.

A: - Hope, how can Landon be there if he killed you?

H: - It wasn't like that, and I don't know how it is still there, but I know it is. When I was dying, and he looked me right in the eye, it was him. His look. He said my name and it was his voice. He's still there. And now that I have the power to end it all, I will not rest until I bring it back.

A: - It won't be an easy task, we don't even know if it's possible, you know.

H: - Yeah, I know. But now, more than ever, I feel that I cannot be without him. If there is a way, I will fight to be together again.


End file.
